Un amour de sucreries
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Le club d'hôtes fait face à un nouveau problème. Leur enfantin Sempai semble avoir eu le coup de foudre pour un gâteau. L'image m'appartient.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

 _Et voilà la première partie de la petite histoire dont je vous avez parlé l'année dernière, oui, ça fait longtemps._

 _Donc un petit crossover avec Ouran High School Host Club ^-^_

 _Merci à **Myfiona and Largo** pour la correction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _..._**

 _Comme il y en a parmi vous qui ont seulement vu l'anime voici la correspondance de certains mots avec ceux du manga que j'utilise dans ma fan-fiction._

 _ **Mots du manga = Mots de l'anime**_

 _Lapinou = Usa-chan_

 _Hani = Honey (selon traduction)_

 _Prince = Tono (en japonais)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Naruto et Host Club ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 _ **Hani x Hina : Un amour de sucreries.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

« Deux choses sont nécessaires pour entrer à l'Académie Ouran : la fortune et une haute lignée.

L'oisiveté est un luxe réservé aux gens riches.

Ainsi le cercle d'hôtes est un groupe de charmants garçons qui, durant leur temps libre, divertissent d'adorables demoiselles tout aussi oisives.

C'est une distraction de luxe, unique à cette école pour nantis. »

Finit un jeune homme blond d'un ton théâtral.

« Tamaki-sempai, ce n'est pas la peine de répéter la même chose tous les matins. » soupira un jeune garçon aux courts cheveux châtain.

« HA~RU~HI ! » chantonna le président du club en se dirigeant les bras ouvert vers ce dernier.

« Prince ! Interdiction d'approcher Haruhi ! » s'exclamèrent des jumeaux à la chevelure flamboyante, passant chacun un bras autour du cou de leur camarade de classe.

« ARGH ! Kaoru ! Hikaru ! Enlevés vos sales pattes de ma fille ! »

Les jumeaux répondirent en lui tirant la langue et en encerclant un peu plus leurs bras autour de la jeune fille travestie. Tamaki sembla s'étrangler un instant avant de se tourner, en larmes, vers un jeune homme brun tapant sur le clavier d'un ordinateur :

« Okaa-san ! »

« Oui, Otou-san ? » répondit-il en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez, sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Deux autres jeunes hommes observaient la scène de loin, habitués à ce spectacle quotidien. L'un était grand, des cheveux courts bruns et l'air distant voir menaçant. L'autre était très petit, une chevelure blonde et l'air insouciant en plongeant sa fourchette dans une part de gâteau à la fraise.

Le cercle d'hôte allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs fans. Aujourd'hui, la salle était remplie de branches de fleurs de cerisiers et la température du chauffage avait été augmentée.

« Un avant-goût de printemps pour remonter le moral des jeunes filles en fleurs fanant sous le cruel froid de l'hiver. » avait expliqué le 'Roi' du club, sous le regard consterné d'Haruhi.

Les clientes entrèrent enfin, accueillies par une bourrasque de pétales roses, et s'installèrent selon leur préférence d'hôte.

La journée continua paisiblement seulement dérangée par les habituelles taquineries des jumeaux, les bêtises de Tamaki, les évanouissements de certaines demoiselles et les entrées spectaculaires de Renge, clamant son amour du Yaoi.

À une table remplie de sucreries en tout genre, Hani s'empiffrait gaiement tout en restant mignon et discutant avec les jeunes filles qui l'entouraient. C'est alors que l'une d'elles lui tendit une boite en carton blanc contenant sans aucun doute des pâtisseries. Hani en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche mais se pinça les lèvres. Le règlement du club stipulait bien que les jeunes filles n'avaient le droit de donner à leur hôte des cadeaux que lors des périodes de fêtes. Saint Valentin, Noël, Anniversaire.

C'est pourquoi les autres filles lancèrent des regards suspicieux vers la blonde qui s'expliqua :

« J-Je sais que vous n'acceptez pas ce genre de chose mais... Mais j'aurais voulu avoir l'avis de Hani-sempai. I-Il a goûté à beaucoup de pâtisserie et j'aurais aimé avoir l'avis d'un connaisseur. »

La jeune fille releva précipitamment le couvercle et tendit un peu plus le paquet. Ce que vit le blond lui donna encore plus l'eau à la bouche. Un magnifique gâteau au chocolat recouvert d'une fine couche de crème fouettée et quelques framboises posées en cercle, semblait scintiller devant ses yeux.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il prit le paquet, coupa une tranche et plongea sa fourchette dans la crème avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Une explosion de saveurs s'ensuivit. Le chocolat et la framboise s'entremêlaient sur sa langue, créant une parfaite harmonie de douceur et de légèreté. Les petites fleurs qui voletaient autour de son visage poupin se multiplièrent et un sourire béat s'étala sur son visage.

La bouchée enfin avalée, le jeune garçon redescendit sur Terre et observa longuement l'assiette devant lui. Toute la salle était silencieuse, observant la scène curieusement. Hani se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui avait offert ce gâteau avec son grand sourire habituel et ses petites fleurs, et demanda gaiement :

« Merci pour ce cadeau, il est délicieux. D'où vient-il ? »

« J-Je l'ai fait. » bafouilla-t-elle les joues rouges.

« Les menteuses sont de mauvaises filles. » répliqua innocemment le blond en levant son index devant son visage, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Je... Un de mes majordomes l'a acheté. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Où ? » insista-t-il.

« J-je ne sais pas. Excusez-moi. » Se courba-t-elle légèrement.

« Ça ne fait rien. Merci. » Finit-il d'un sourire.

Mais celui-ci disparut un instant, laissant voir aux autres personnes dans la salle l'expression dépitée du blond. Le remarquant, Tamaki se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et pointa du doigt Kyoya qui pianotait déjà sur son portable :

« Kyoya ! Trouve-nous ce majordome ! »

Il tourna ensuite son index vers les jumeaux :

« Hikaru, Kaoru ! Allez faire toutes les grandes pâtisseries de la ville et retrouvez le même gâteau ! »

« Roger ! » saluèrent militairement les deux roux avant de partir.

Tamaki se tourna vers son aîné :

« Mori-sempai ! Apporte plus de gâteaux pour Hani ! »

Le jeune homme silencieux s'éloigna à grande vitesse vers les cuisines.

« Et moi ? » demanda Haruhi.

« Toi... Continue d'être craquante Haruhi. Papa a quelques affaires à régler mais après il sera tout à toi ! » S'exclama gaiement le président du club en tentant d'enlacer la jeune boursière.

« Non merci. » répondit-elle du tac au tac, laissant derrière elle un Roi en dépression.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se mêler volontairement aux pitreries des garçons mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Hani réellement triste. Elle voulait aider son ami et d'être mise à l'écart la vexait un peu.

Une heure plus tard, Hikaru et Kaoru revinrent avec un chariot rempli de gâteaux ressemblant à celui tant aimé. Ils coupèrent une tranche de chaque et les disposèrent devant le petit blond qui rayonnait de joie. Mais cette joie disparut peu à peu lorsqu'à chaque morceau, aucun n'avait la même saveur que celui dans la boîte blanche à ses côtés, qu'il gardait précieusement. Poussant un long soupir, il hocha la tête négativement vers ses camarades qui retenaient leur souffle.

« C'est pas possible ! On a fait toutes les grandes marques de pâtisseries de la ville. » Grogna Hikaru.

« Ils ont tous l'air succulents pourtant... » Murmura Haruhi.

« Non, ils n'ont pas le même goût. » répondit Hani en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Voyons voir. »

Tamaki prit la boîte aux côtés de son aîné et plongea une petite fourchette dans le gâteau et goûta. Les yeux du président du club pétillèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à genoux et récite un poème à la pâtisserie dans ses mains. Hani le regarda bouche-bée avant de reprendre le paquet, le serrant contre lui.

« C'est le mien Tamaki ! »

Tous les membres restèrent sans voix. Hani était bien connu pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Il n'était en colère que lorsqu'on le réveillait de sa sieste ou que sa peluche Lapinou était abîmée. Se rendant compte de sa réaction, Hani baissa la tête tout penaud et s'excusa. Mori posa une main sur sa tête pour le rassurer.

Mitsukuni coupa le gâteau en plusieurs parts et les donna aux autres. Hikaru et Kaoru joignirent Tamaki dans sa déclaration d'amour. Haruhi rougit de plaisir, les yeux scintillants. Mori hocha sa tête, toujours silencieux.

« J'ai l'adresse de la boutique. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le Ootori qui tenait un petit bout de papier entre ses longs doigts. Il le donna au petit blond qui en fut ravi, une multitude de fleurs flottant autour de lui.

« Merci Kyo-chan ! »

Les autres membres du groupe lui rendirent son sourire.

« Elle est où ? » questionnèrent les jumeaux, jetant un œil au papier par-dessus l'épaule de l'Haninozuka.

« Mmm ? Il y a une pâtisserie dans cette rue ? » Fut interloqué Kaoru.

« C'est une petite pâtisserie de quartier qui a ouvert récemment. » répondit Kyoya en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Oh, c'est près de chez moi. » nota Haruhi en voyant l'adresse.

« Dès qu'on rentre, je demande à Papa de se faire livrer tous les matins ! » dit Hani à Mori, excité.

« Ce serait possible de leur demander de livrer le club ? » demanda Tamaki, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Selon leurs prix. » concéda le comptable du club.

Et la journée se termina sur cette note joyeuse.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre dans la demeure Haninozuka. Personne n'avait jamais refusé de contrat avec leur famille. C'était une première que l'héritier aurait souhaité à un autre moment. De grosses larmes apparurent dans les yeux marron du jeune homme avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de ses joues. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Mori était en un instant aux côtés de son cousin, essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait bouleversé.

À l'Académie, les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant le garçon toujours jovial, traînant des pieds et laissant derrière lui une aura négative. Mori le suivait en lui jetant des regards inquiets. Pendant les cours, le blond ne cessait de soupirer et de regarder par la fenêtre, n'écoutant pas les professeurs qui le laissèrent faire à sa guise (ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque d'être virés).

« Mitsukuni. »

« Ça va Takashi. »

Ils montèrent les marches menant à la salle de musique numéro 3 et entrèrent. Là, ils furent surpris de voir l'autre blond de leur groupe dans un état de dépression avancé, cultivant des champignons dans un coin de la pièce. Kyoya leur jeta un regard et soupira en haussant les épaules.

« La boutique n'a pas la capacité de livrer autant de pâtisserie à notre club. » expliqua le brun.

« Chez nous aussi... » Répondit Hani, dépité.

« J'ai tout de même commandé plusieurs de leurs produits. C'est possible que le reste ne soit pas aussi bon. » Encouragea le Roi de l'ombre.

« Mmm... peut-être. » marmonna Tamaki, le menton posé sur la table.

Tous les membres s'installèrent autour de la table et observèrent la boîte blanche. Mori retira le couvercle et tous (sauf Kyoya, n'étant pas très sucre) eurent l'eau à la bouche à la vue des nombreuses pâtisseries scintillantes. Hani dû se retenir de s'enfuir avec le paquet. Ils les partagèrent pour que chacun puisse goûter à tout et entamèrent leur dégustation. Un long silence religieux se fit à chaque nouvelle bouchée jusqu'à ce que Tamaki éclate en sanglots.

« Ils sont tous délicieux ! » sanglota-t-il.

Hani se leva brusquement de sa chaise, les yeux de ses amis se tournèrent vers lui juste à temps pour le voir ouvrir la porte et disparaître. Mori se leva précipitamment et se mit à sa poursuite. Les autres membres s'observèrent un moment avant de suivre leurs aînés.

Grâce à son entraînement régulier, Hani se trouva rapidement devant la petite pâtisserie. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'observer la devanture. Les deux côtés étaient peints dans un beige claire, tandis que la pancarte au-dessus de la vitrine était d'un violet foncé. Sur celle-ci on pouvait lire en blanc « Jishin Pâtisserie » d'une écriture ronde avec des boucles ici et là.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa la porte et entendit une petite cloche sonner au-dessus de lui. Il inspecta les lieux, remarquant que l'intérieur était plus grand que ne laissait paraître l'extérieur. Les mêmes couleurs beige et violette se mélangeaient également ici. Un petit coin salon de thé se trouvait à sa droite avec quatre tables rondes recouvertes d'une nappe d'un violet pâle. Un comptoir se trouvait juste en face de lui où il pouvait déjà voir les pâtisseries dont il raffolait tant.

La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit et il vit apparaître une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui. De longs cheveux bruns, avec de légers reflets bleutés, voletaient derrière un visage aux traits doux, une peau blanche faisant ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres et de magnifiques yeux violet pâle semblait scintiller. Elle lui offrit un sourire en s'installant derrière la caisse et l'accueillit :

« Bienvenue à la pâtisserie Jishin. Que souhaiteriez-vous, monsieur ? »

Hani resta pétrifié à l'entrée. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi petit et aussi inapproprié qu'à ce moment-là. Ses mains étaient moites et il avait une sorte de boule au fond de la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. La jeune inconnue perdit un peu de son sourire et sembla se questionner sur le silence de ce nouveau client.

Le blond, voyant l'air interloquée de la brune, se força à avancer vers le comptoir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, ses yeux furent tout de suite subjugués par les nombreux mets à disposition. Oubliant totalement sa gêne, il fit sa commande, les yeux brillants de gourmandise. La jeune serveuse rangea avec précaution les sucreries, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hani paya, prit les cartons renfermant sa marchandise et quitta la boutique tout en promettant de revenir à la jeune fille qui le remercia de ses achats.

C'est en voyant Mori devant lui qu'il se souvînt de son but premier. Lui tendant ses paquets, il entra de nouveau dans la boutique. La brune fut surprise de le revoir aussi rapidement. Lui souriant à nouveau, elle attendit sa requête. Le blond prit un air sérieux et demanda poliment :

« Excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je voir le responsable ? »

Elle s'inquiéta et répondit :

« C'est moi. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Hani fut également surpris et déglutit un peu avant de reprendre.

« Non, pas vraiment. J'aurais aimé savoir s'il était possible de passer une commande quotidienne ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez et la quantité. »

Hani réfléchit un instant et lui indiqua plusieurs gâteaux.

« Il en faudrait une dizaine de chaque. »

La jeune fille sembla peinée et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

« Je m'excuse mais je ne peux répondre à votre demande. Je suis seule pour l'instant ici et je viens d'ouvrir très récemment. »

« Vous êtes seule ? » murmura Hani.

« Oui. » confirma-t-elle.

« Donc... c'est vous qui faîtes toutes les pâtisseries ?! » s'exclama le blond.

« En effet. » répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

L'Haninozuka sentit son cœur rater un battement et quitta la boutique en oubliant de saluer la jeune fille, la tête ailleurs.

Mori le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la limousine qui contenait leurs amis. Une fois installé sur la banquette, Hani resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Haruhi, inquiète, toucha son épaule, ce qui réveilla légèrement le blond qui tourna son visage vers la vitre de la voiture, observant le paysage défiler. Le club d'hôte se lancèrent des regards inquiets et pensèrent que c'était le choc d'avoir subi un nouveau refus et qu'il irait mieux le lendemain.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Hani jouait son rôle pendant les heures de club mais était dans un état second le reste du temps. Il disparaissait plusieurs heures sans prévenir son cousin qui mourrait d'inquiétude et le cherchait partout (même sur le toit, effrayant plusieurs élèves et professeurs).

Les jumeaux, trouvant cette situation intéressante, décidèrent de suivre discrètement leur aîné. Tamaki s'invita évidemment lorsqu'il apprit leur petit jeu au grand désespoir des roux. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, Tamaki et la discrétion n'allaient pas ensemble et les deux Hitachin eurent tôt fait d'exploser au visage du blond qui partit pleurer dans un coin.

Un jour que les deux frères arrivèrent enfin à suivre Hani jusque devant la pâtisserie, Haruhi qui rentrait chez elle, les remarqua et fut entraînée dans leur espionnage.

Les trois camarades observèrent leur aîné enlever sa veste d'uniforme, entrer dans la boutique et s'installer à une petite table tout à droite. Une jeune fille le rejoint, le sourire aux lèvres et lui parla. Un instant plus tard, elle s'éloigna derrière le comptoir et sembla préparer quelque chose. Les trois voyeurs furent surpris de voir que le petit blond n'avait pas lâché du regard la brune depuis qu'elle était apparue.

« Vous croyez que... » Commença Kaoru.

« On dirait. » répondit Hikaru, les yeux ronds.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » questionna Haruhi.

« Je crois... Que Hani-sempai est amoureux. » Révéla Kaoru.

Haruhi fit un petit bruit de surprise au fond de sa gorge et se tourna de nouveau vers la pâtisserie.

La jeune serveuse se dirigea avec un plateau vers le blond et déposa sa commande sur la table. Hani sembla pointer du doigt la chaise en face de lui avec un grand sourire. La brune hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir.

« Il faut prévenir Mori-sempai ! » paniquèrent les jumeaux.

Avant que Haruhi n'ait pu les arrêter, ils s'étaient déjà élancés vers l'école. Elle poussa un long soupir et lança un dernier regard vers la vitrine. Un léger sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres en voyant les deux rirent aux éclats.

Le lendemain, on aurait dit la fin du monde. Mori avait des cernes sous les yeux, l'air déprimé. Tamaki pleurait de perdre un membre de sa famille. Les jumeaux racontaient pour la énième fois ce qu'ils avaient vu, en inventant et exagérant certains faits, tandis que Kyoya faisait des recherches effrénées sur la jeune fille responsable de toute cette catastrophe qui lui faisait perdre tant d'argent. Hani était encore absent.

« Vous n'allez pas lui en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux ! » s'énerva la boursière, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais Haruhi... notre famille. » sanglota le 'Roi' avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Elle aura un nouveau membre ! » rétorqua la jeune fille.

La réponse stoppa les larmes du blond qui réfléchit un instant avant de se relever, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Mais bien sûr ! Un nouveau membre ! Nous la ferons entrer dans notre club comme cuisinière attitrée aux pâtisseries ! Ou une Maid ! Comme dans les Café ! »

« C'est impossible Tamaki. Elle n'est pas dans cette école et elle s'occupe de sa boutique. » Dénia immédiatement Kyoya tapant toujours frénétiquement sur son ordinateur et son portable. « Et pour l'idée de la Maid, je ne pense pas que Hani-sempai apprécierait que celle qu'il aime soit vue par d'autres garçons dans un tel accoutrement. »

Les épaules de Tamaki s'affaissèrent et il retourna à sa plantation de champignon. Haruhi demanda aux jumeaux d'arrêter de répéter leur histoire ce qu'ils firent au bout de la dixième fois. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mori et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai ne nous abandonne pas. Il- »

« Je ne savais pas. » coupa le brun ténébreux.

Les autres membres devinrent silencieux, laissant leur aîné parler.

« Il m'a toujours tout dit. »

Comprenant le désarroi de leur ami, Tamaki, les jumeaux et Haruhi enlacèrent le géant dans leurs bras, lui apportant leur soutien.

« J-Je suis sûr qu'il t'en aurait parlé tôt ou tard Mori-sempai. » rassura Haruhi.

« Elle a raison. Si les jumeaux s'étaient mêlés de leurs affaires, c'est ce qui serait sûrement arrivé. » ajouta Tamaki.

« Hé ! » s'offusquèrent les deux roux.

Mais avant qu'une nouvelle dispute commence, Kyoya se tourna vers eux et déclara sombrement :

« Il est aussi possible qu'elle en soit après la fortune des Haninozuka. »

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle.

Comment allaient-ils en parler à Hani ?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **À suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le second et dernier chapitre ^-^_

 _J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu._

 ** _Une petite info :_** _Jishin signifie « confiance en soi » ce qui est le mot préféré d'Hinata ^-^_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Naruto et Host club appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et Bisco Hatori._

* * *

 ** _Partie 2  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka flottait sur un petit nuage. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il rendait visite à la pâtisserie Jishin. Pas seulement pour les succulentes sucreries mais aussi pour la brune y travaillant. Il lui demandait à chaque fois de s'asseoir avec lui. Ce fut difficile au début, elle était assez réticente, prétextant qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail en cuisine. Mais à force d'insister, elle céda et prit l'habitude de s'installer avec lui, un thé chaud dans les mains. Ils purent faire ainsi connaissance et Hani tomba encore plus follement amoureux de la jeune femme.

Il n'avait jamais détesté son corps enfantin jusqu'à présent. Mais lorsqu'elle remettait en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, il aurait souhaité avoir de long bras comme Takeshi pour le faire lui-même. Lorsqu'elle rougissait face à un de ses compliments, il aurait voulu prendre sa main, à l'autre bout de la table, entre les siennes. Lorsqu'ils se quittaient, il aurait aimé être plus grand qu'elle pour l'enlacer. Ou, lorsqu'elle se penchait vers lui, pour déposer sa commande, essayer de lui voler un baiser.

Il avait appris son nom, Hinata. Elle avait quitté sa famille, peu encourageante, pour vivre son rêve : ouvrir sa pâtisserie. Elle était venue dans cette ville car un de ses amis lui avait proposé de l'héberger le temps qu'elle s'installe. Elle aura vingt ans en Décembre. Elle adorait son travail et était une vraie passionnée.

« Pourquoi Jishin ? » questionna Hani, en engouffrant un choux à la crème.

« Jishin pour Confiance en soi. J'étais toujours hésitante plus jeune. Je suivais ce que l'on me dictait même si ça ne me plaisait pas. Mais la pâtisserie m'a permis de prendre peu à peu confiance en moi et de m'affirmer. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi ce mot pour ma boutique. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« C'est un très bon mot. » complimenta le petit blond.

« M-Merci. » rougit-elle, un peu gênée.

Il quitta joyeusement la petite pâtisserie en faisant de grands signes à la brune et sautilla le long de la rue. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin, il s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds. Devant lui, ses camarades du club d'hôtes au grand complet.

« Mitsukuni. »

Hani sursauta légèrement au ton de son cousin et l'aura qu'il dégageait.

« Takashi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Nous devons parler Hani-sempai. » Déclara sérieusement le président du club.

Hani sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était rare que le franco-japonais soit aussi sérieux.

« Tous chez Haruhi. » guida Tamaki.

« Hé ! On n'avait pas prévu ça comme ça ! » s'indigna cette dernière en poursuivant les garçons.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans le minuscule salon des Fujioka, la réunion commença.

« Hani-sempai, nous connaissons ton secret. Les jumeaux t'ont suivi. » Expliqua Tamaki.

« Oh... »

« Nous ne t'en voulons pas d'avoir une amourette mais nous sommes déçus que tu n'ait pas daigné nous en parler. Mori-sempai en a été le plus affecté. »

Comme pour le confirmer Mori lança un regard triste vers son cousin.

« Je suis désolé Takashi ! Je voulais t'en parler ! » Sanglota Hani en se jetant dans les bras du brun.

« Mais je voulais te le dire une fois que j'aurai fait ma déclaration. Je savais sinon que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi. Et vous autres, vous vous seriez infiltrés pendant nos rencontres ou vous auriez harcelés Hina-chan. » Continua-t-il en pleurant.

Tamaki et les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au plafond. Hani n'avait pas tort mais ils n'aimaient pas pour autant entendre cette vérité légèrement blessante.

« Tu comptes faire ta déclaration ? » releva Haruhi, surprise.

Hani hocha la tête essuyant ses larmes.

« T-Tu es sûr de toi Hani-sempai ? Elle pourrait avoir des intentions malveillantes. » S'inquiéta Tamaki.

« Oui. J'aime Hinata. Elle est vraiment gentille, sincère et mignonne. » Répondit le petit blond résolument.

Tous s'observèrent en silence. Tamaki se leva soudainement et pointa un doigt en l'air.

« Le Club d'hôte à une nouvelle mission ! Que le plan ''Confession de Hani-sempai'' commence ! »

Le lendemain, tous se mirent à écrire un texte pour déclarer les sentiments du blond à sa brune.

« J'ai terminé ! Écoutez mon talent ! » Tamaki toussa un peu et lut. « Oh, toi princesse de mon cœur, je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou devant ta beauté- »

« Stop ! » demanda Haruhi.

« Ha-Haruhi... pourquoi ? » sanglota le Roi.

« Prince, si Hani-sempai lui dit ça, elle va s'enfuir de suite. » rirent les jumeaux.

« Oh, parce que vous faîtes mieux ?! » rétorqua Tamaki.

« Parfaitement ! Écoute. Hinata, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi chaque heure de chaque jour. Et lorsque je suis seul dans mon lit-»

« STOP ! Pervers ! » Paniqua le blond.

« -je t'imagine créant tes pâtisseries. » Finirent les jumeaux avec des sourires diaboliques.

Tous observèrent le président de leur club rougir comme une pivoine sous les rires des deux roux. Haruhi poussa un long soupir, préférant oublier la scène.

« Ha-Haruhi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Papa n'est pas un pervers ! » Pleura Tamaki en secouant les épaules de la jeune fille qui détournait son visage.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous démotiver mais on ne devrait pas se renseigner sur ce que pense Hinata d'Hani-sempai ? » questionna Haruhi.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Hani innocemment.

Il était resté silencieux depuis le début, les laissant faire à leur guise, comme à chaque fois. Il préférait croquer dans les délicieux cookies achetés plus tôt chez Hinata.

« Et bien... parmi tous les shojos que j'ai lu à la sœur de Nekozawa, il y avait généralement un moment où la meilleure amie de l'héroïne va en 'éclaireur'. Elle demande au garçon que son amie aime, ce qu'il pense d'elle, etc. »

Les garçons la fixèrent en silence avant que les jumeaux et Tamaki crient en chœur :

« Moi ! »

« Si quelqu'un doit y aller ce serait plutôt à Mori-sempai. » suggéra Haruhi.

« Pourquoi ? » grognèrent les trois excités.

« Car c'est le meilleur ami et cousin d'Hani-sempai. »

« Mais il va lui faire peur s'il reste devant elle sans rien dire. » dit Hikaru.

Tous se tournèrent vers Mori. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas la meilleure personne pour ce genre de mission. Tamaki et les jumeaux étaient éliminés d'office. Kyoya, malgré sa grande facilité de conversation avec les partenaires commerciaux de son père, n'était nullement fait pour parler sentiments. Haruhi se souvenait encore de l'horrible lettre d'amour lors du bal annuel du club. Il ne resta donc plus qu'elle, qui accepta après la diminution de dix pour cent de sa dette toujours aussi exorbitante.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva un après-midi de congé, affublée d'une perruque blonde et d'une simple robe bleu, devant la petite pâtisserie Jishin. Derrière elle, une limousine noire était garée le long du trottoir d'en face. La fenêtre ouverte laissait apercevoir un bout de visage de chaque membre portant des lunettes de soleil.

« Haru-chan ! » chuchota Hani.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit le blond lui faire signe de venir. Elle s'approcha en soupirant et se pencha légèrement. Hani lui tendit alors quelques billets.

« Pour éviter qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, achète quelques pâtisseries aussi. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Haruhi hocha la tête et entra finalement dans la boutique.

« Hani-sempai... c'était juste pour avoir des gâteaux, pas vrai ? » dénonça Kaoru.

Leur aîné ne dénia pas et observa joyeusement la vitrine.

Haruhi fut tout d'abord surprise par l'intérieur mignon et doux avant de voir la personne derrière le comptoir, dont la description correspondait à ces mêmes adjectifs.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à la pâtisserie Jishin. » salua d'un sourire la brune.

« Bonjour. » répondit Haruhi en se penchant légèrement.

La jeune fille s'approcha et porta rapidement son regard sur les différentes pâtisseries présentées. Elle en pointa quelques-unes selon leurs prix, calculant avec la monnaie qu'elle avait en main avant d'observer la brune préparer sa commande. Réfléchissant à un moyen d'engager la conversation, elle jeta un œil aux alentours et son regard se fixa sur la table se trouvant au fond de la salle. Là où elle les avait vus discuter.

« Euhm... Je viens de la part du petit blond qui vient souvent ici. »

« Oh, Mitsukuni-san ? Vous êtes de sa famille ? » Questionna gaiement la brune, des petites fleurs mauves apparaissant autour d'elle.

« Oui, en quelque sorte. »

« Il va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours. » Demanda-t-elle.

« I-Il, euh, il est malade. » paniqua Haruhi.

« Oh vraiment ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. » S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Non, non juste un mauvais rhume. Ce n'est rien. »

« Passez-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Après un instant de silence, Haruhi reprit.

« Vu que vous vous connaissez bien... J'aurais aimé avoir votre avis sur lui. »

La jeune fille, se mit une claque mentalement de ne pas avoir trouvé un meilleur moyen d'approche. La brune leva un sourcil mais sembla réfléchir.

« Et bien... Il est très joyeux et aime beaucoup les pâtisseries. J'ai quelques fois l'impression qu'il ne se nourrit que de ça. » ria-t-elle.

Haruhi eut un petit rire crispé.

« C'est un petit garçon très gentil mais je le vois toujours seul. Il vient quasiment aux mêmes heures et je me suis souvent demandée s'il venait ici en attendant ses parents. Je n'ai jamais osé le questionner sur un sujet aussi sensible mais je vois qu'il a une grande-sœur qui s'occupe de lui donc je suis rassurée. » finit Hinata d'un sourire.

« Ah ah oui, m-merci de veiller sur lui. » se crispa un peu plus Haruhi.

« Mais de rien. C'est un plaisir. » rayonna la brune.

Haruhi s'empressa de payer, de récupérer son paquet et de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles et les garçons le remarquèrent dès qu'elle s'assit sur la banquette de la limousine. Mori posa une main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hani était recroquevillé par terre, une aura dépressive autour de lui.

« Ha-Hani-sempai, ce n'est rien. Il suffit juste de lui dire ton âge. » Rassura Kaoru.

« C-C'est vrai ! Juste lui montrer sa carte d'étudiant et le tour est joué. » Continua Hikaru.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il y a une école primaire pas très loin. » Ajouta Kyoya.

« Kyoya ! » cria Tamaki, lançant des regards paniqués vers l'Haninozuka.

Il n'avait jamais autant détesté son corps qu'à ce moment. La frustration qu'il avait ressenti ces quelques semaines n'était rien en comparaison. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Même les filles venant le voir au club ne le choisissait que pour son aspect mignon de petit-frère. (Ou, pour certaines, son côté 'couple' avec Mori.) Il aurait dû garder son uniforme en allant la voir. Il avait toujours retiré sa veste avec les insignes de l'école pour éviter de la mettre mal-à-l'aise. Quel idiot.

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Hani ne fut que l'ombre de lui-même. Poussant de long soupir, les yeux nageant dans le néant et inquiétant ses fans par son attitude désintéressée. Ses amis étaient tout aussi désemparés, ne sachant comment régler le problème. Mori restait encore plus collé à son cousin, lui apportant son soutien silencieux.

Un jour, Tamaki entra en trombe dans la salle du club, un sourire radieux au visage.

« Prosternez-vous manants ! Votre Roi à un plan ! » Pointa-t-il du doigt le reste du groupe.

« Dis-nous plutôt ton plan, Prince. » grognèrent les jumeaux.

« Organisons un dîner romantique entre Hani et sa tendre ! »

« Buu ! Buu ! » Interdirent immédiatement les Hitachiin en croisant leurs bras.

« C'est bien trop rapide Prince. » dit Hikaru.

« Il faut déjà qu'Hinata considère Hani-sempai comme un homme. » expliqua Kaoru.

« Dans ce cas faisons en sorte de lui prouver son âge. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kyoya qui releva ses lunettes tout en posant une main sur un dossier bien garni.

« Kyoya... » Commença à sangloter Tamaki.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées. Je fais simplement ça pour éviter de perdre encore plus d'argent. »

La remarque n'arrêta pas pour autant le blond d'enlacer son meilleur ami qui tenta immédiatement de s'échapper.

Le groupe fit part de leur plan à Hani qui feuilleta rapidement le dossier. Une lueur d'espoir revînt dans son regard.

Les deux frères Hitachiin furent chargés d'habiller élégamment l'amoureux. Mori s'occupa de trouver un bouquet de fleurs. Kyoya fit quelques recherches sur les horaires calmes de la boutique. Haruhi fit en sorte d'avoir l'autorisation de quitter l'école. Hani se concentrait sur sa confession tandis que Tamaki donnait des ordres inutiles à tout va.

Le jour-J arriva enfin. Dans un costume trois pièces d'un bleu foncé, un bouquet de douze roses dans la main, et un tas de papiers dans l'autre, Haninozuka Mitsukuni se tenait, tremblant, devant la devanture de la pâtisserie Jishin. Il observa longuement ce dernier mot et prenant une grande inspiration, se tourna une dernière fois vers ses amis cachés dans un buisson, avant de pousser la porte.

Le son de la clochette l'annonça. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la boutique vide et s'approcha du comptoir. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvre sur le doux visage souriant d'Hinata.

« Oh Mitsukuni-san ! Vous allez mieux ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hina-chan, je voudrais que tu lises ceci. » dit Hani en tendant le dossier. « Lis tout jusqu'à la fin, sans poser de questions, s'il-te-plaît. » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air interloqué de la jeune femme.

Hinata posa le lourd paquet de feuilles devant elle et entama sa lecture. Elle sursauta quelques fois, rougit à certains moments et lança de rapide coup d'œil vers le blond, attendant patiemment en face d'elle. La dernière page terminée, elle leva son visage vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hani reprit :

« Je t'aime. »

Cette simple phrase fit refermer la bouche de la brune, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Je suis tombé amoureux avant même de te connaître. Tes pâtisseries m'ont mené jusqu'à toi et j'en serai toujours reconnaissant. En passant du temps ensemble, j'en suis maintenant sûr. Je t'aime. Tu es la personne la plus gentille, douce et mignonne que je connaisse. Alors, je serai honoré que tu me donnes la chance, malgré mon physique trompeur, d'être avec toi. »

Il observa le visage de la brune devenir rouge écrevisse avant qu'elle n'essaye de le cacher derrière ses cheveux. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Hani devenait de plus en plus impatient mais lui laissa le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Finalement, elle leva de nouveau son visage vers lui et dit :

« I-Il me faudra un p-peu de temps pour enregistrer t-tout ça mais... je vous remercie de m'aimer. »

Hani sentait ses espoirs s'envoler petit à petit. C'était la fin.

« J-Je veux bien que l'on passe du temps ensemble. M-Mais cette fois sans malentendu et en dehors de mes heures de t-travail. » Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

Les yeux marron du jeune homme pétillèrent soudainement et un large sourire éclaira son visage :

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » s'exclama-t-il gaiement. « Tiens, elles sont pour toi ! »

Il lui tendit le bouquet, qu'elle accepta un peu tremblante et partit chercher un vase dans la réserve. Hani en profita pour se positionner devant la vitrine et faire de grands signes vers le buisson d'en face. En un instant, tout le club d'hôte se trouva à l'intérieur du salon, félicitant bruyamment leur ami.

Un léger cri de surprise les fit se tourner vers la brune qui revenait avec les roses installées dans un vase. Tamaki glissa jusqu'à elle et lui prit une de ses mains.

« Douce Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous aider à porter ces quelques fleurs dont les épines pourraient blesser votre peau si fragile. »

« Euh... mmm... N-Non, j-je vais bien. » bégaya la jeune femme, peu habituée à ce genre de comportement.

« Tama-chan... » s'éleva la voix d'Hani.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et sursautèrent légèrement. Le sourire crispé sur son visage était bien trop étrange.

« J'ai soigneusement enlevé les épines. Donc tu peux la lâcher. »

« Ah ah oui, bien sûr Hani-sempai. » s'éloigna rapidement Tamaki, nerveux.

Haruhi n'avait ressenti un vent aussi glacial qu'avec Kyoya lors de leur expédition au supermarché 'prolétaire'.

« Ah Hina-chan ! Je te présente mes amis ! Voici Haru-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Kyo-chan et Takashi, mon cousin. » Cita-t-il gaiement.

« Et-et moi ? » trembla légèrement Tamaki.

« Ah oui et Tama-chan. » répondit Hani d'un sourire figé.

« En-Enchantée, je m'appelle Hinata- »

« Hinata Hyuuga. Première fille et héritière de la Hyuuga Compagnie spécialisée dans les produits optiques. Ils sont une des familles les plus riches et les plus anciennes du Japon. » Rapporta Kyoya.

« Oh, Otoori-san, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. » répondit la jeune femme.

« QUOI ?! » crièrent Tamaki et les jumeaux.

Haruhi était sans voix tandis que Mori avait simplement des yeux ronds.

« M-M-Mais pourquoi elle s'occupe d'une petite pâtisserie de quartier, alors ?! » bafouilla Hikaru.

« Je n'ai trouvé qu'un article là-dessus. Il est rapidement mentionné que l'héritière actuelle, donc Mademoiselle Hyuuga, a donné sa place à son cousin. Rien d'autre. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas été en contact avec eux depuis plusieurs années. »

« J'ai effectivement cédé ma place d'héritière à mon cousin. Pour pouvoir vivre mon rêve. » Répondit Hinata d'un sourire.

« Tu la connaissais Kyoya ?! M-Mais c'est toi qui a suggéré qu'elle pouvait en avoir après la fortune des Haninozuka ! » s'écria le président du club.

« C'était avant que je sache qui elle était. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit après ? » s'égosilla Tamaki.

« Ça aurait été beaucoup moins intéressant. » justifia-t-il en relevant ses lunettes et en sortant son portable.

Il leur montra alors leur site de vente aux enchères où ils purent constater que les différentes déclarations écrites plus tôt s'étaient arrachées à des prix exorbitants ainsi que quelques photos dont une avec Hani dans son costume.

Voyant que ce dernier n'était pas plus surpris par la réelle identité de la jeune femme, Haruhi le questionna :

« Tu étais au courant, Hani-sempai ? »

« Mmm... plus ou moins. » répondit-il innocemment.

Pendant que le reste du groupe entrait dans une nouvelle scène chaotique, Hani en profita pour prendre la main de la brune à ses côtés, une multitude de petites fleurs flottants autour de lui.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Épilogue_**

 **.**

 **.**

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Et pourtant... ça ne peut être que lui ! »

« Oui, regardez, il y a sa peluche de lapin qui dépasse de son sac. »

Un phénomène étrange s'était produit dans l'Académie Ouran. Durant les vacances d'été, les adolescents étaient généralement en proie à une poussé de croissance remarquée mais le cas de Mitsukuni Haninozuka était le plus surprenant.

De 1m45 il atteignait à présent les 1m70. Une croissance fulgurante qui en choqua plus d'un. Mise à part ce changement de taille, le blond avait le même comportement enfantin et mignon, ne quittant jamais son Lapinou.

La seule explication trouvée par le club d'hôte se basait sur la petite-amie du garçon. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et tout se passait bien entre eux. Hani ne pouvait être plus heureux tandis qu'Hinata ouvrait doucement son cœur. Et soudain leur relation innocente et équilibrée fut basculée par la croissance d'Hani. Lui qui ne l'espérait plus, en profita immédiatement après avoir dépassé de quelques centimètres la brune.

Il fit tout ce qui l'avait tant frustré. Lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille, l'enlacer, poser un baiser sur son front et finalement lui en voler un. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Lui qui avait été plus souvent enlacé et assit sur les genoux de la jeune femme, il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle aimait tant faire ça. C'était tellement agréable.

Hinata, quant à elle, était quelque peu chamboulée. Elle avait petit à petit pris confiance en elle dans cette relation, prenant parfois des initiatives câlines. Ils ne s'étaient encore embrassés que sur les joues ou le front, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la brune qui rougissait déjà suffisamment. Leur relation était basée sur leur naïveté ou du moins la sienne semblait-il. Car lorsqu'Hani la dépassa et l'embrassa pour la première fois sur les lèvres, elle réalisa pour de bon. Hani était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans après tout.

Passé ce cap, il fallut qu'elle s'habitue à l'évolution de leur relation et à un certain côté malicieux d'Hani qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusque-là. Il semblait particulièrement aimer la bloquer contre son plan de travail dans la cuisine de sa boutique et la fixer dans les yeux en léchant ses doigts recouverts de chocolat.

Quant au club d'hôte, Hani continuait à s'y rendre. Hinata n'était pas particulièrement emballée par un groupe de garçons mentant à des jeunes filles mais Kyoya persuada la Hyuuga du bien fondé de leur club et l'invita même à leur rendre visite.

Ce qu'elle fit un jour et découvrit derrière la porte de la salle de musique une jungle tropicale. Et habillés très légèrement, les garçons vinrent la saluer, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber dans les pommes. Hani dû rassurer la brune qu'ils n'étaient pas déguisés tous les jours comme ça.

Mais Mitsukuni n'était pas pour autant épargné. Le cousin d'Hinata, apprenant la nouvelle d'un petit-ami, était venu immédiatement au début de leur relation. Il avait légèrement ri face au petit garçon qui se démenait à lui faire croire qu'il avait dix-huit ans et était réellement le petit-ami de la brune. Neji était reparti, rassuré de voir que la menace était inexistante.

Lors d'une de ses visites à sa chère cousine, que ne fut sa surprise en voyant un jeune homme blond enlacer celle-ci sur le canapé de son appartement. Entrant dans une colère noire, il menaça l'étranger de l'expulser du pays. Hinata l'arrêta alors en lui expliquant que le pervers n'était autre que le gamin qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques mois. Neji, d'abord choqué, n'eut de cesse d'envoyer des messages de menace au blond depuis ce jour.

Avec l'officialisation de leur relation, une autre part du blond apparut plus clairement. Le jeune homme avait du mal à partager la brune et ses gâteaux. La jalousie le rongeait à chaque fois qu'un client achetait une des pâtisseries en vitrine et encore plus quand le dit client prenait le temps de discuter avec Hinata. Surtout quand leurs yeux lorgnaient les rondeurs que l'on pouvait deviner sous le tablier.

Hinata était à lui et il ferait en sorte que tous ses gâteaux aussi.

Oui, Mitsukuni était bien un homme et Hinata n'était pas à la fin de ses surprises.

Surtout si le club d'hôtes s'en mêlait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _J'ai tellement d'autres idées avec ce couple mais il commençait à devenir long ce « one-shot » XD_


End file.
